


How To Stuff Your Man

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Futanari, Male Weight Gain, Multi, Smut, Spitroasting, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Bigger is better for Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora, and they're going to make Jaune nice and big.





	How To Stuff Your Man

Jaune’s heart raced as he sat in his plain navy briefs, watching as Nora and Pyrrha wheeled in a cart loaded up with mountains of food sweet, savoury and everything in between. As the girls set the cart in front of him, low enough that he could see and reach all of it from his seat on the bed, they took a seat either side of him, leaning up against them as they looked upon him with soft, lustful gazes.

“So, Jauney, you gonna be a good little piggy and eat up on your own, or are we gonna have to feed you ourselves?” Nora purred.

“We don’t mind feeding you,” Pyrrha added, “but seeing you fatten yourself would be lovely.”

“Heh, hey, don’t worry, I’ll start eating,” Jaune agreed. He hesitated for a moment, the wide array of choices paralysing him, until he closed his eyes and reached out, grabbing the first thing he touched, a box of chocolate frosted donuts with rainbow sprinkles on top.

“Mmm, good choice,” Nora commented as Jaune popped the box open and plucked out the first donut. The moment he bit into the donut, Jaune was filled with an intense desire, if not a need, to eat, to devour everything on the cart. As Jaune powered through the box of donuts, Nora and Pyrrha looked conspiratorially at each other. When the box was gone, all Jaune was left with was a nice little pot belly containing the donuts. The girls both reached in to start gently rubbing Jaune’s rounded belly.

“Very good,” Pyrrha cooed. “Why don’t you find something else to eat?” Jaune nodded eagerly and went for the next closest thing, a platter of filled rolled, stuffed full of various meats and cheeses and with a little bit of vegetables in them for variety. As Jaune stuffed roll after roll into his mouth and into his belly, Pyrrha and Nora could see it grow larger and larger, rounder and rounder, until it was a taut sphere. As Jaune put the empty platter aside, she let out a groan.

“Oh man, I’m feeling pretty full,” Jaune said, fighting through moans and groans as the girls kept gently rubbing his belly.

“In that case, I would recommend having something to drink. I’m sure that will help,” Pyrrha ‘helpfully’ suggested.

“Ah, right, gotcha,” Jaune replied, picking up on Pyrrha’s true advice. He pulled a bottle of rich, brown cola from the cart and cracked it open. He took a big swig from the bottle, and the effects of the altered cola were quick to manifest on Jaune’s body. What started off as an athletic body sporting a very full stomach soon became softer all over, with fat making every inch of his body thicker. Jaune’s belly held the majority of his increased fat, with his belly not appearing to get any smaller than its previous bloated form, but as Nora and Pyrrha were eager to find out, it became a soft, pillowy mass that rested on his chunkier thighs.

“Ooh, looking better already,” Nora nearly moaned, resting her head on Jaune’s sloped shoulder. “You should keep eating,” she quickly added, with Pyrrha nodding slowly in agreement as her hungry eyes ate up the delicious view of a chubby Jaune. Jaune silently showed his agreement by grabbing a bowl of jello and whipped cream from the back corner of the cart, shovelling mouthful after mouthful down his gullet. The bowl, large enough for a family or two, was gone in a minute, the only remnants being the hints of whipped cream at the corner of Jaune’s mouth.

“Oh, Jaune, you’ve missed some,” Pyrrha said as she leaned up. She planted a kiss at the corner of Jaune’s mouth, cleaning up the whipped cream that didn’t make it into Jaune’s mouth.

“I gotta say, I’m impressed by how much of a tidy eater you are. If I was in your seat, I’d be a total mess,” Nora said with a grin.

“Nora, please, I can only get so aroused,” Pyrrha said, becoming flustered all of a sudden.

“Do you want me to distract you by stuffing more food in my mouth?” Jaune offered. Pyrrha eagerly agreed, and so Jaune went for the chocolate cheese cake, shovelling forkfuls into his mouth as Nora and Pyrrha sat and watched, entranced by the impressive display of gluttony that they were fortunate to be witness to. The cheesecake went down cleanly, with Jaune not even leaving a trace of the cake behind. Of course, there was still evidence of the cake, but it came in the form of Jaune’s belly rounding out again, hard as a rock beneath a decent layer of fat. As Jaune let out a long groan, Nora picked up the cola and handed it to Jaune. “Thanks, sweetie,” Jaune said softly as he took another big swig of the cola. This swig had a similar effect, making Jaune even fatter than before. His belly, previously a round mass, grew a lower roll that spilled over the waistband of his briefs and rested on thighs that grew wider by the second. His hips and rear grew wider too, threatening to tear out of his creaky underwear. His arms grew flabby and jiggled with every movement he made and his pecs grew larger, softer and squishier. Pyrrha and Nora’s hands got even more aggressive, squeezing and groping Jaune harder, sinking their fingers deeper into Jaune’s fat body.

“Keep eating, Jaune,” Nora growled. “That underwear isn’t gonna burst itself.” Jaune nodded quickly and grabbed a platter of bagels, some slathered with cream cheese and some with marshmallow fluff, all of it looking deliciously fattening and all of it quick to be eaten by Jaune. With Jaune’s belly so fat, it was hard to see the fruits of Jaune’s labour, but Nora and Pyrrha could still appreciate their hungry boy stuffing his hungry belly, especially as Jaune made quiet little moans as he ate.

“Oh, Jaune, you’re doing so well,” Pyrrha said in a breathy voice, practically latching on to Jaune’s wide side.

“Gods, Jaune, you’re so hot like this,” Nora growled. “You make me wanna tear my clothes off and fuck you so damn hard.”

“N-Nora, be patient. Let him finish his last plate first, so he can be even bigger,” Pyrrha interrupted, with a lecherous grin on her face.

“Guys, relax, I’m eating,” Jaune quickly reassured, earning kisses from the girls, Pyrrha’s on his chubby cheek and Nora’s on his jawline, where a second chin was starting to form.

“Good boy,” Pyrrha cooed, making a shiver run down Jaune’s spine as he reached for the box of big, chunky chocolate chip cookies. Jaune went through the cookies slowly, despite his body urging him to eat more, eat faster. For Pyrrha and Nora, this was teasing to the extreme, as they were desperate to get to the good part, and hiding it with differing degrees of success. Pyrrha was acting as if she was content to gently stroke Jaune’s belly, while Nora was shaking with anticipation as her fingers dug into Jaune’s soft flesh. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Jaune finished the cookies and leaned back. He barely even had a moment to relax before Nora was practically shoving the cola in his face.

“Whoa, okay, I’m gonna drink it, relax,” Jaune said, laughing slightly as Nora’s eagerness, which made his whole body jiggle.

“Do it! Do it! Get huge!” Nora cheered as Jaune took a mouthful of the cola and swallowed it down. Jaune’s briefs lasted maybe ten seconds before his fat rear and hips destroyed them. Even without his underwear, his belly, fat, flabby and growing by the second, covered his rock-hard cock. His belly wasn’t the only thing growing, everything was getting massive. Pyrrha and Nora guess that he must have been double, almost triple, his old weight, all thanks to the massive mountain of fat he had gained. He was as wide as the bed, and looked even softer. Nora and Pyrrha looked at Jaune, unbridled lust in their eyes as they maneuvered Jaune longways on the bed, before rolling him over. “Mmm, now that’s an ass. Plenty of cushion for the pushing,” Nora purred, licking her lips.

“You had best lube up first, Nora,” Pyrrha said, as she stripped out of everything below her waist, revealing her long, perfect cock. While Nora dealt with that, Pyrrha sat in front of Jaune’s fat face, cupping his chubby cheeks with one hand and guiding her cock with the other. “Now, Jaune, be a good boy and open wide. Show me what you learned from Ren,” Pyrrha said to Jaune in a breathy voice.

“Ooh, did he get blowjob lessons from Ren?” Nora asked, having stripped herself nude and having her girthy, ridged and well-lubricated cock swinging free. “He’s learned from the best, you’re gonna have a great time.”

“Oh, I hope s-ah!” Pyrrha gasped as Jaune took her cock into his mouth and began to suck while a pudgy hand stroked it. “Oh, gods, Jaune, you’re so good.” Nora picked this moment to ease her cock into Jaune’s ass, forcing a long, low moan from Jaune’s mouth.

“You’ve got a pretty nice ass too. Although, it’s much better when it’s all fat like this,” Nora said with a quick spank that reverberated and made his whole ass wobble like jelly. Jaune moaned again, his moans trapped by Pyrrha’s cock, vibrating across it and making Pyrrha let out her own melodic moans.

“Ah! N-Nora, don’t tease him too m-much, I… ah… I want to savour this,” Pyrrha struggled to say. Nora smirked and got a nice, firm grip on Jaune’s incredibly wide hips.

“Fine, fine. Guess I’ll just have to focus on fucking this big, sexy ass,” Nora lilted as she thrusted roughly into Jaune’s pillow-like rear. Jaune kept moaning, but not to the degree that he was beforehand.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora focused on this arrangement for a few minutes, the pleasure in the girls’ cocks building steadily, before Nora noticed something that could change things up.

“Ooh, Jauney, you’re looking pretty hard right now. Want me to help you out?” Nora teased as she got a good look at Jaune’s fully rigid cock. “Just don’t complain if you black out from how good it feels.” Jaune nodded, something Pyrrha could notice easier than Nora, with Jaune’s mammoth body in the way.

“He wants it, but p-please, be gentle. You know Jaune doesn’t l-like to play too rough,” Pyrrha cooed as Jaune kept sucking on her cock.

“I dunno, I’ve heard him be nice and submissive with you, and you can be rough when I get you all riled up,” Nora growled, getting Pyrrha all hot and bothered.

“Y-yes, but I…” Pyrrha paused to let out a short moan as she stroked Jaune’s hair, “I like to be s-soft with Jaune. Dominant, of course, but soft.”

“Aw, you’re adorable, you cutie patootie,” Nora said sweetly. “Don’t worry, I’ll just gently jerk him off.” And so, Nora kept her promise as she gently stroked Jaune’s cock while she kept thrusting hers into Jaune. Nora was right, Jaune was pent up. With all that Nora and Pyrrha were doing to him, plus the excitement of gluttony and gains, Jaune was surprisingly close to finishing on his own. After maybe a dozen strokes, Jaune’s cock was swollen and throbbing, much like the girls were becoming. It was mere seconds later that Jaune’s cock hit the point of no return. As it did, Jaune made the most of the remaining time, butting back into Nora and getting her cock hilted even deeper in her rear while he picked up the pace with Pyrrha. The girls were moaning away, getting close to their limits, when Jaune finally came. Jaune’s seed pumped from his cock and onto the bed in a little puddle. Jaune’s eager work brought the girls to their limits at about the same time. Pyrrha pumped her load into Jaune’s mouth as he eagerly swallowed it down, while she moaned like no one could hear her. Nora kept thrusting as she came, filling Jaune’s massive ass with her cum.

After about half a minute of cumming together, the trio were spent. They caught their breath, Jaune especially thanks to the immense weight he had to lug around, and carefully untangled themselves and lay on the bed, the girls having to use Jaune as a mattress as he had filled the bed with his girth.

“So, Jauney, was that the best sex you’ve ever had?” Nora asked, leaning in nice and close.

“If it’s not, it’s pretty close,” Jaune admitted. Nora immediately responded with a big smooch on the lips.

“Oh, Jaune, I’m so glad you enjoyed yourself. I was worried that you were only doing this because Nora and I wanted you to,” Pyrrha said with a sigh of relief.

“Hey, I’m eager to please, but I’m not a doormat. Don’t worry, I’d tell you if you went past my limit,” Jaune reassured, before laboriously leaning up to give Pyrrha a kiss on the lips, followed by Nora. Nora then quickly passed her kiss on to Pyrrha, before the trio relaxed. “So, uh, what happens if Ren walks in on us like this?” Jaune asked, as if he was trying his best not to be nervous.

“Considering that his two girlfriends and his boyfriend are nude together, I doubt he’d complain,” Pyrrha thought out loud. “But I think we can just relax and deal with that if it happens.” The other two were more than happy to comply, the girls sinking into Jaune’s feathery soft body, while Jaune savoured the weight of his own fat and the girls resting on him as the three of them fell into a gentle post-coital slumber with big, soft smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request for Songbird567 on DeviantArt. Don’t you just love seeing noodles turn into big, handsome men? No? Just me? Okay then.


End file.
